Harry Potter and the mysterious game
by Aglaia
Summary: Three kids from our world end up in the world of Harry Potter through a game....


Harry Potter and the mysterious game

Harry Potter and the mysterious game

_~~ Prologue ~~_

It was a hot summer night when it happened. We never could suspect that a simple game could change everything.

'It's your turn,' said my classmate Maeve Brunett. I got the dice and threw.

'Six, you know what that means,' said my other classmate Josh Smith. We were on summer-camp with our class. The rest of the class was somewhere else. Only we, Maeve, Josh and I, had stayed to play the Harry Potter game. At school we never spoke to each other, we didn't hate each other but we weren't friends either. I hesitated and bowed to the board. I moved my pawn six passes. I read out loud what I had to do.

'Your screwed,' laughed Josh.

'Yeah Isabel,' laughed Maeve.

'Where was Dumbeldore headed when Harry, Ron and Hermoine where in the secret chamber looking for the Philosophers stone,' I read.

'That's easy,' said Maeve disappointed.

'Ministry of Magic of course,' I answered and turned the card around.

'Correct, your turn Josh,' I said. Josh got the dice and threw.

'Six too,' he smiled. Josh moved his pawn and came to the Diagon Alley.

'Dammed, gotta wait a turn,' Josh cursed. Now Maeve got the dice and threw.

'Is it something in the air,' Maeve said as the dice pointed six again. Suddenly everything began to move.

'What's happening?' Maeve yelled. Suddenly a big wormhole appeared and sucked us in.

_~~ Part 1~~_

Harry Potter was back home, if you could call the Dursley's home. It was the first week of the summer vacation. Most kids would be happy that it was vacation but Harry wasn't, but then again Harry wasn't just any kid. He was a wizard who went to Hogwarts, the high school for witchcraft and wizardry every year. Harry looked back at his homework. It was pretty difficult, it was his divination. Harry was very happy that now he could do his homework during the day and not at night with a flashlight. His uncle and aunt were very afraid of Harry godfather Sirius Black who was accused of murder. Harry knew that he was innocent but of course he hadn't told that to his aunt and uncle. The reason that Harry lived with his uncle and aunt, who weren't even wizards and disgusted everything that was different, was that Voldemort, one of the strongest evil wizards of this century, killed his mother and father when he was one year old. Then Voldemort tried to kill Harry but the curse backfired on him and Voldemort was almost dead, almost. When he thought of Voldemort chills went down his back. A few weeks ago he had met him and Voldemort used Harry's blood for his rebirth but luckily Harry could escape before Voldemort could kill him.

Harry startled as he heard a loud scream coming from downstairs. It was followed by Uncle Vernon yelling, 'Harry!' What is it this time, Harry thought annoyed. Harry had had magical incidents in the past but now he could be kicked out of school for that and his aunt and uncle knew that. Still they blamed Harry for everything that went wrong. Harry walked slowly downstairs and saw a glimpse of a pale Dudley. When he entered the living room he startled a bit although he had seen a lot of strange things. There were 3 people he had never seen before. The two girls and boy looked even more surprised then the Dursley's and he.

'Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. Tell me I'm dreaming. This can't be true,' stuttered one of them.

'Isabel calm down,' the other girl said. Harry looked at those 3 people who tried to calm down each other. Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia looked angry but scared too and went outside the room. They probably think that those 3 are really strong wizards and that idea made Harry smile. Then he looked back at the boy and the two girls who still were in shock. Harry wondered if they could see him, they didn't pay attention to him at all. Harry waved with his hand for the face of the boy.

'What do you think you're doing?' he asked. These 3 people appeared out of thin air and they were asking him what he was doing? Suddenly another thing occurred to Harry; they came here by magic, that was for sure and they were under-aged that was for sure too. But there wasn't an owl from the ministry. It was getting stranger every minute. Harry suddenly noticed that the boy and the two girls where gazing at him.

'You're Harry Potter,' the girl with the long brown hair said slowly. Harry was used to this kind of reaction from people but if they knew who he was then they were certainly wizards. He nodded and asked,

'Who are you, why and how have you come here?'

'Let's start with the first one,' said the boy with blond hair and blue eyes, 'I'm Josh Smith,' he shook Harry hand.

'I'm Maeve Brunett,' said the girl with the long brown hair and green eyes, she was the one that had said that he was Harry Potter.

'And I'm Isabel Woods,' said the other girl; she was the one that kept saying "Oh my God". She had shoulder-length red hair and blue eyes.

'Okay now I know your names but that doesn't explains why you're here,' said Harry.

'I'm not sure that we understand it either,' Maeve replied.

_~~ Part 2~~_

'What do you mean? Did you apparted here,' Harry asked. 

'Not really,' Maeve replied.

'Did you use broomsticks then?' Harry asked.

'No,' answered Josh.

'Did you came here by Floo powder. No that's not possible, our chimney is not connected to the network anymore,' Harry mumbled. Isabel was walking around in the living room and was mumbling something. Aunt Petunia popped her head around the door and she looked angry.

'Okay, lets go upstairs,' Harry said quickly. Josh, Maeve and Isabel followed Harry to his room.

'It's exactly how I imagined it,' Josh whispered to Maeve.

'I agree. I never thought I would see it, I'm so excited,' Isabel said.

'You need to chill. If you're not careful you will pop out of your skin,' Maeve said.

'Shall we tell him, I mean about us?' Josh asked.

'Sure we just say "Hey Harry, we're from a parallel universe where your life is a book." He would laugh at us and probably think we're crazy,' Isabel said. As the entered Harry's room they heard the Dursley's downstairs.

'Ah Hedwig is back,' Harry mumbled, a beautiful white owl sat on Harry's desk.

'You need to tell me the truth otherwise I can't help you,' Harry said.

'We could tell him the truth,' Maeve said and looked to Josh and then to Isabel who both shook their heads.

'But,' she continued,' we'd rather tell it to Dumbeldore, Sirius or mister Weasly.

'How do you know about Sirius?' Harry asked. Maeve looked at Josh and Isabel for help but they shrugged their shoulders.

'Can you just thrust us, I swear we're not supporters of Voldemort,' Josh said. Now Maeve and Isabel looked angry at Josh.

'Well okay. I'll send Hedwig to Dumbeldore and Sirius,' Harry answered. Suddenly he realised that Josh spoke the real name of You-know-who.

'Now I certainly don't thrust you,' Harry said, 'but what do I have to do with you until Hedwig returns?'

'We can leave,' Isabel suggested.

'And you think that I'll let you go after all the things you've said and done?' Harry said sarcastic.

'Sure, but what do you tell your aunt and uncle,' Maeve said.

'Good point, I'll think about that later,' Harry replied. He grabbed his quill and began to write a letter to Dumbeldore. Isabel, Josh and Maeve were in consideration.

'You guys screwed up pretty badly,' Isabel said.

'Sure, we should let you talk. You would blush like Ginny, stutter and say something like "I'm your biggest fan." Maeve sneered.

In no time there was a huge fight going on.

'Will you three shut up. I'm trying to write here!' Harry yelled. He already had this:

'Dear Prof. Dumbeldore,

I'm sorry to disturb you in the holidays but something really weird happened. Out of the blue three kids, my age, appeared. They won't or can't say how they've gotten here but they know tuff. And one of them spoke the name of the one who must not be named.' What more could he say? So he only wrote this under it:

'Please come quickly.

Sincerely Harry Potter.

P.S. Send this letter to Sirius too.' He tied the letter to Hedwig's claw and said, 'Bring it to Dumbeldore.' He heard three relieved sighs.

'Thank you for thrusting us. I swear we won't betray it,' Maeve said.

'You better not,' Harry said a bit angry.

'Perhaps we should think of an excuse to tell your aunt and uncle as you won't let us go,' Isabel said.

'We can tell them that we're your friends from school,' Josh suggested.

'No, they hate everything that has to do with wizardry,' Harry answered. He didn't know what to do or say, everything went so quick that it dazzled him. Harry sat down on his bed and sighed.

'I wish that Ron or Hermoine was here, they knew what to do,' Harry thought.

'I've wished so many times that I was in Harry Potter and now I am and I don't know what to do,' Isabel thought.

'I wonder if they notice that were gone,' Josh thought. Maeve was thinking about whether they should tell Harry the truth or not. Everyone was absorbed in his or her own thoughts and they didn't notice that Uncle Vernon had entered the room. His face was purple and you could tell by the look on his face that he was really angry.

'I want an explanation,' he shrieked. Everyone startled and looked up.

'Can someone please tell me what's going on?' Uncle Vernon shrieked. His moustache was moving wildly and his face got even bigger and purpler. Josh looked from Uncle Vernon to Harry.

'Well,' Isabel started.

'Well, what?' uncle Vernon said, it looked that he had calmed down a bit.

'Um,' stuttered Josh. Maeve looked like she was stunned, she'd never heard a person scream that loud.

'These are you wizards' friends, aren't they? They've come to visit you? Well, that's definitely out of the picture! You know the rule, no wizards in the house! They're leaving! Now!' Uncle Vernon yelled and it looked like the house trembled on its foundation. Harry knew the rule all to well. That's why the Dursley's made his life a living hell for the last 13 years.

'But sir, we aren't wizards,' Maeve said with a small voice.

'You aren't?' for the first time Harry saw that Uncle Vernon was surprised but it didn't last long.

'Sure and how did you came here?'

'We rang the doorbell,' Isabel tried.

'I never heard one,' Uncle Vernon said, but he looked calmer now.

'I let them in and showed them the living room,' Harry said quickly.

'Are they friends of yours,' Uncle Vernon asked sharply.

'Um,' Harry stuttered, he didn't know what to say. If he said yes then it was obvious that 3 people were wizards but if he said no then the question was why he let them in.

'Sort of,' Josh answered before Harry could say anything. Uncle Vernon looked puzzled.

'They aren't like me,' Harry ensured.

'Whatever but I want them out by supper,' Uncle Vernon said.

'Phff that was exciting,' Isabel sighed. Suddenly there was plop and when Harry turned around he looked right in the face of Albus Dumbeldore.

_  
_

_~~ Part 3~~_

'I came as quick as possible. Usually I'm in a distant country so you were lucky,' Dumbeldore said, 'so those are the three people you were talking about?' he pointed at Josh, Isabel and Maeve. Isabel almost fainted and whispered "Oh my God."

'Not again,' Josh sighed.

'What's wrong with her?' Dumbeldore asked.

'She had that before when she saw me,' Harry said.

'Oh, don't mind her,' Josh said, 'she's still in shock.'

'Harry asked me to come here because of you, but let me introduce myself. I'm Albus Dumbeldore, head of Hogwarts,' he shook the hands of Josh, Maeve and Isabel. Well Josh introduced Isabel who kept saying "Oh my God."

'Did you send Hedwig to Sirius? How is he doing, I haven't heard from him since he left Hogwarts,' Harry asked.

'He is save and sound with Lupin. He's really busy with the situation around Voldemort. I send Hedwig to him, I think that he'll show soon,' Dumbeldore replied. Suddenly Isabel exclaimed, hysterically throwing her arms high in the sky,

'Unreal I'm going to meet Sirius!'

'Um, she's acting strange the whole time,' Harry explained to Dumbeldore who looked a bit surprised.

'Harry, I need to know what happened and in your letter you said that they know "stuff." What did you mean by that?' Dumbeldore asked. Harry explained the whole situation from the beginning. Maeve and Josh tried to talk some sense into Isabel.

'Earth to great HP fan,' Josh said to Isabel, 'we know that this is a dream coming true for you…' Isabel nodded with the happiest face they had ever seen. Maeve ended Josh sentence,

'But you have to try to stay calm otherwise they might suspect something.'

'Suspect what?' Harry asked. Maeve jumped up from fright.

'Oh nothing,' Isabel answered, 'thank you,' she smiled to Maeve and Josh.

'Can I search you, to see if you carry wands with you,' Dumbeldore asked friendly.

'Sure, why not,' Josh, Isabel and Maeve nodded. Dumbeldore got his wand, said some words and the pointed his wand towards the trio. Nothing happened except that Harry's wand flew across the room right into Dumbeldore's arms.

'Will you tell me something about yourself. Were you follow your classes, your subjects, hobbies,' Dumbeldore asked. Everyone in the room was surprised by the question. How is this gonna help in finding out if they are wizards, Harry thought.

'Well okay', the trio joined in. Maeve started.

'I'm Maeve Brunett, 15 years old, daughter of Marc and Johanna Brunett. I'm in the fourth grade at Pummelton high school. My subjects are English, maths, history, literacy, French, German, geography and music. My hobbies are reading, swimming and playing with my pets; oh and of course hanging out with my friends,' she blushed a bit and sat down on Harry's bed.

'I'm Isabel Woods, 15 years old, second daughter of Damon and Christina Woods. I'm also in the fourth grade at Pummelton high school. My subjects are English, economics, management and organisation, geography, maths, drawing and dancing. My hobbies are reading H… oops, dancing, writing in my diary and collecting stuff,' she sighed and saw that Dumbeldore was taking notes.

'Um, okay. I'm Josh Smith, 16 years old, third child of Jason and Ashley Smith. Like the two others I'm in the fourth grade at Pummelton high school. My subjects are English, maths, science, chemistry, biology, economics and PE. My hobbies are playing soccer, skating, reading. That's all,' he finished. Harry bowed to Dumbeldore and asked,

'How do you know they are telling the truth?'

'I don't but wizards couldn't make this up, at least not at their age,' he answered and turned towards the trio.

'That cleared a lot but it also makes it stranger. Does anybody mind if I use a truth spell to get some answers?'

'As long as it doesn't get too personal,' Maeve said, they agreed with that. Dumbeldore used a spell that Harry never heard before.

'Josh, will you tell me if you're a wizard,' Dumbeldore asked. He shook his head.

'Do you believe that wizards exist?' he continued to Maeve.

'Of course not, only in books,' she answered on a monotonous tone.

'Where are you from?' he asked Isabel.

'From Earth,' she answered.

'Well that's a relief,' Harry sighed.

'How do you know this stuff about Harry and the wizard's world?'

'We just do,' Josh answered.

'Can I see your left forearm,' Dumbeldore asked. They pulled up their sleeve but there was noting to see.

'What do you know of Voldemort?' A chill went through all three of them but they didn't answer. Dumbeldore repeated his question, still friendly.

'He is evil,' Maeve, Josh and Isabel replied in unison.

'They aren't followers of Voldemort neither are their parents,' Dumbeldore lifted the spell.

'And?' they asked in unison. Dumbeldore shook his head.

'This is a great mystery and for the first time I'm clueless,' Dumbeldore replied.

'Well, I have a theory,' Isabel said with a soft voice after a few minutes of complete silence. 'I think that we're send by a higher power with this information to help defeat the-one-who-must-not-be-named,' she said.

'Isa, you've been watching to much science fiction,' Maeve said.

'That's interesting, that I didn't occur to me and it would explain almost everything,' Dumbeldore said with twinkling eyes, 'but if that's true you must learn a lot. You can't stay here, I think Harry's uncle and aunt wouldn't approve,' he sighed.

'Perhaps we can take them to the Weasley's,' Harry suggested.

'I was just thinking the same and I think that it is for the best if you went with them, Harry. In some way they are connected to you otherwise they wouldn't have appeared here. I'm going to inform the Weasley's. They'll pick you up. Take care, especially you three,' and Dumbeldore left the room with a plop.

'Now I just have to tell this to my aunt and uncle,' Harry sighed. Uncle Vernon entered the room and he still looked very angry.

'Speak of the devil,' Maeve mumbled.

'So… are they still here. I thought that I told them to beat it,' he said a lot calmer then the first time.

'Um, uncle Vernon I need to ask you something,' Harry said with a low voice.

  


_~~ Part 4~~_

'What is it this time?' uncle Vernon sighed.

'Can I stay with one of my friends for the rest of the holidays' Harry avoided looking right in uncle Vernon's face.

'Are they gonna leave with you?'

'Yes.'

'Are you going to one of your friends from that school?' uncle Vernon spoke the last two words with great detest. Before Harry even could answer, Isabel said,

'No, he's going to stay with us.'

'And… I want to ask you a question. Are you wizards?' he almost couldn't say that last word.

'Wizards… they only exist in books,' Maeve said.

'So, on what school are you then?' uncle Vernon said sharply.

'Pummelton high,' the trio answered in unison. After two minutes of quiet consideration uncle Vernon gave in.

'Thank you,' Harry sighed relieved.

'Don't thank me, go pack your things,' he said gruff. Harry nodded and uncle Vernon left the room.

'Thank you for backing me up,' Harry said. Isabel turned scarlet and mumbled,

'No problem.' A half-an-hour later a car stopped in front of Privet Drive number four and somebody rang the doorbell.

'I'll get it,' Harry yelled. He dragged his trunk together with Josh downstairs. When he opened the door Ron was standing there.

'Hi Harry. So, ready I hope!' he said on a too happy tone.

'Yes.'

'So this are the other three kids.' Ron looked at the three kids who stood behind Harry. Luckily Isabel stayed calm and her face showed a calm smile.

'Okay, let's go then,' Ron continued on the same happy tone.

'I'm going to say goodbye to my aunt and uncle,' Harry replied. He walked back to the living room where his aunt, uncle and nephew sat. When he entered he saw that they were relieved that he was gonna spend the summer somewhere else. They never made it a secret that they rather saw Harry leave then staying.

'Well… I'm going, see you next summer,' Harry said.

'Bye,' the answer was cold and the Dursley's didn't show any emotions. But Harry couldn't care less, he was happy that he could spend the summer with people he liked. When he stepped back in the car he looked back one last time. The car was from the ministry; Harry saw the emblem on it. Mr Weasley was driving and he greeted Harry cheerfully. Ron was happy that he now could ask Harry what was wrong.

'So, what's up? Dumbeldore just apparted in our kitchen and asked if we wanted to pick you up. Then he talked to my parents and immediately after Dumbeldore left, we went you,' Ron told them. Harry explained the whole situation to Ron who didn't believe what he was hearing.

'That's the strangest story I've ever heard,' Ron sighed after Harry was finished.

'Wow London, neat. I've never been here before,' Maeve said while looking out of the window.

'Aren't we going to the Burrow?' Harry asked Mr Weasley.

'No, Prof. Dumbeldore wanted us to get those three a wand, so that they can protect themselves,' Mr Weasley replied.

'But I thought you said that they were muggles,' Ron said surprised.

'We are,' Isabel, Maeve and Josh supported.

'Well, Prof. Dumbeldore thought otherwise and believe me he is rarely mistaken,' Mr Weasley answered and shrugged his shoulders. They entered the Diagon Alley and the trio didn't know where to look.

'My God, I never thought that I would live to see this place,' Josh whispered. Isabel was silent; she hadn't spoken a word since they left Privet Drive. She couldn't comprehend that she could be a wizard if she had lived in this world. When they entered the shop of Mr Ollivander Harry saw that it was the same dusty place as five years ago.

'Mr Weasley, what can I do for you,' Mr Ollivander.

'I need to buy wands for these three kids,' he answered.

'Hey Ron, who's going to pay for that?' Harry asked.

'Don't worry, Dumbeldore gave us some money,' Ron replied. First Mr Ollivander measured the arms. Josh was the first; he tried to wands and when he touched the third red sparkles lighted the shop.

'Need,' she said surprised.

'Good choice, eight and a half inches, mahogany with a hair of an unicorn.' Maeve was next; it took a little longer with her. She got a flexible wand from willow with a dragon's heart. Isabel was last and with her it took at least 30 minutes. Her wand was made from oak and contained the horn of a unicorn. Finally the tension was too much for her and she fainted. Mr Weasley paid while the others carried Isabel to the car.

_  
_

_~~ Part 5~~_

When Isabel came to she looked in the worried face of Mrs Weasley.

'Are you alright?' Josh asked.

'Yeah, I guess so. Where am I?' she asked.

'You're in the Burrow,' Mrs Weasley said.

'Oh okay, can I get out of bed?' Isabel asked.

'Sure, but you have to take it easy,' Mrs Weasley replied. When Isabel came downstairs the house looked exactly as imagined it, cosy and simple. In the kitchen Ron, Harry, Maeve and Hermoine waited for her. Isabel realised that she wasn't supposed to know Hermoine so she kept quiet.

'And this is Isabel,' Harry introduced her to Hermoine.

'Nice to meet you,' Isabel said.

'So, have you heard. You must learn to master some spells,' Ron explained.

'You must be kidding,' Josh said.

'No, unfortunately we're not,' Mr Weasley said, 'can we speak to Harry, Isabel, Josh and Maeve in private.' Everyone left the room.

'Please take a seat,' Mrs Weasley offered to Isabel and Josh who were still standing.

'We just want to warn you, not scare you. You have to be prepared because You-know-who can attack you,' Mr Weasley said.

'We too?' asked Maeve.

'Especially you three. You're send here for a special reason but you can't protect yourselves. So don't thrust any strangers or never go out alone. Just beware,' Mr Weasley said worried. Everyone nodded.

'Um, can we stay here? I mean won't it be too crowed?' Isabel asked.

'No, don't be crazy. We have to help each other in times of need,' Mrs Weasley replied, Josh you can stay with Harry in Ron's room and you two girls can sleep with my daughter Ginny.'

'Thank you, if we can repay you in any way…' Maeve began.

'Isn't needed dear,' Mrs Weasley interrupted, 'well it's getting late, I better start preparing dinner.' Harry went outside to find Ron and Hermoine.

'Hey, Harry how are you?' Hermoine asked, she and Ron sat outside under a tree.

'Did you told her?' Harry asked Ron who nodded.

'Why are you here?' Harry asked Hermoine.

'To help you of course, why else?' she replied.

'Thanks, so what do you think of it all?' Harry asked.

'I really don't know, I mean even Dumbeldore doesn't have a clue…,' she replied.

'They seem nice… only Isabel, the one with the red hair, is over nervous…' said Ron.

'Then you should have seen her when she saw me, she totally lost it,' Harry said.

'Well, they need to know some basic spells and stuff like that,' Hermoine suggested.

'Certainly otherwise they are totally defenceless when you-know-who makes a move,' Harry said, 'by the way any news about…'

'No, not that I know of. I think that he's figuring out a master plan in his cave,' Ron said.

'Probably but the question is if he knows about them,' Hermoine pointed at Josh, Maeve and Isabel.

'Well, I don't know and I know that you-know-who stays put and leaves us be,' Harry sighed.

'That would be where we all are hoping for,' Hermoine sighed.

'It's really big, I mean this house,' Josh said.

'And the garden… a lot better then ours,' Isabel said.

'Dinner is ready,' Mrs Weasley yelled. Everyone went inside and Harry saw that all the Weasley's were there except Bill and Charlie who were in Egypt and Romania. Mrs Weasley had made a delicious meal and Harry picked some things up about what had happened recently in the wizard world. Isabel and Maeve had a private conversation.

'But how do we get back? We don't know how to open the portal,' Maeve whispered.

'I think that the game is only a passage but that a force opened the portal,' Isabel whispered back.

'I think that, never mind. But won't they miss us at summer camp,' Maeve replied still very softly.

'Don't you girls know that it is not polite to whisper?' Percy interrupted.

'Sorry,' Isabel said and then quickly changed the subject, 'would you be so kind to pass the meat?' After dinner Ron and Ginny showed Harry, Maeve, Isabel, Josh and Hermoine where they were suppose to sleep.

'Whoa… need place,' Maeve said.

'Do you really think so?' Ron asked.

'Well… sure, it's a lot bigger then our four chamber apartment,' Maeve replied.

'So when are we gonna learn some spells?' Josh asked.

'Didn't really thought of that yet,' Hermoine answered, 'I'm beat.'

'Me too,' Isabel agreed.

'What are in your backpacks?' Ginny wanted to know.

'Totally forgotten that we had these with us,' Josh replied, 'they contain some clean clothes and stuff like that.'

'Well, goodnight,' Harry said.

'Goodnight,' everyone replied and went to bed.

_  
_

_~~ Part 6~~_

When Isabel opened her eyes the next morning she told herself that it all had been a dream. When she looked around she found herself in the room of Ginny Weasley.

'Not,' she mumbled and got dressed. She looked at her watch and saw that it still was early but she had always been more of a morning person then an evening. Isabel walked quietly downstairs and noticed that no one was awake yet.

'Well, let's fix breakfast for everyone, that's the least I can do,' she thought. Luckily she could do it without using any magic. A delicious smell of fried eggs with bacon whirled round the whole house.

'Mm, that smells good mom,' Ron mumbled still half asleep.

'Hey, what?' Mrs Weasley came out of her room. 'I didn't bake anything.' Everyone came downstairs, still a bit sleepy.

'Isabel has outdone herself this time,' Josh said who looked at the stuffed table.

'It was nothing,' Isabel blushed.

'You and your silly baking addiction,' Maeve giggled.

'Don't just stare; eat something before it's cold,' Isabel said.

'How did you get it done so easy without using magic?' Mrs Weasley asked.

'Practice, a lot. It's not so hard once you master it,' Isabel answered. After breakfast Maeve offered to help doing the dishes.

'Thank you, but that isn't necessary. Just look,' Mrs Weasley answered and cast a spell.

'Wow, I wish I had that at home, I never had to do the dishes again,' Josh sighed.

'Mom, can I show Harry and Hermoine the neighbourhood?' Ron asked.

'Sure but take Maeve, Isabel and Josh with you, will you?' Mrs Weasley replied. Ron nodded reluctantly.

'Ron, be nice to them. How would you feel if you were in their shoes?' his mom asked in a low voice.

'I said I would take them, didn't I?' Ron said.

'Okay, but be back before noon,' his mom said. Ron told Harry and Hermoine that Maeve, Josh and Isabel were coming with them. The trio sat in the garden, playing the Harry Potter game. Yep, the game where it all started with. They hoped that perhaps the portal would open again if they threw six times in a row but so far they hadn't been lucky.

'So, what are you playing,' Hermoine asked.

'Oh, just a game,' Josh replied.

'I can see that, but never mind. Ron is showing us around. Would you like to join us?' Hermoine suggested.

'Sure, seems cool,' Maeve answered.

'You can't go far you have to be back at noon,' Mrs Weasley reminded them, 'and please be careful.'

'We will,' Ron said. When they left Ron's garden he started to tell some things about his neighbourhood.

'Are we going to that village over there,' Isabel asked and pointed to a tiny village in the valley.

'I don't know if we'd make it back in time,' Ron answered, 'but I can show you a well.' Everyone's face showed the same: what's so interesting about a well? Ron noticed it and explained

'It's no ordinary well, a fairy lives in it.'

'You're kidding fairies don't exist,' Harry said unbelievable.

'Actually, they do,' Hermoine said, 'they live near or in wells, forests, mines and lakes but they're very hard to find. It's told that under our feet a whole kingdom of fairies exists, it is called Tir Na Nog. How did you find this one?' Ron shrugged his shoulders.

'Plain luck, I guess,' he replied. When they arrived at the well they saw a beautiful rainbow.

'Wow, it's beautiful,' Hermoine said amazed.

'But be quiet, otherwise you'll scare the fairy away,' Ron whispered. Everyone nodded silently and they crawled without making a noise towards the rainbow. Josh tapped Harry on his shoulder and pointed to the beginning of the rainbow. A little woman with long blond hair in a light pink dress sat on the rainbow.

'She's breathtaking,' Ron whispered. Suddenly the fairy looked up and spied around.

'Do you think she saw us?' Isabel whispered. The fairy smiled and blew something from the palm of her hand.

'Fairy dust,' Hermoine whispered. It whirled towards the group.

'Duck, avoid it at all cost,' Hermoine whispered. Maeve ducked too late and the fairy dust came in her face. She sneezed loudly.

'Come on, we have to go,' Josh said pulling Maeve away. Maeve tried to get to the fairy.

'Hey, what are you doing,' Harry whispered.

'I think she's enchanted,' Hermoine replied.

'What?' Josh said surprised and let Maeve's shirt go.

'She's going right to the rainbow,' Isabel yelled, panicking.

'Thanks for blowing our cover,' Harry said.

'We have other things to worry about, 'Hermoine said, 'look!' Maeve walked right into the rainbow and disappeared. The fairy was nowhere to be seen.

'We go after her, 'Isabel said irritated, 'we can't leave her there.'

'I agree, do you have your wands with you?' Hermoine asked.

'Yes,' everyone replied.

'Okay, lets go then,' Isabel said and disappeared in the rainbow. Harry followed her and then came Hermoine and Ron and last was Josh.

_  
_

_~~ Part 7~~_

'Where are we?' Harry asked.

'My guess is Tir Na Nog,' Hermoine answered. They were in a cave with beautiful carvings. The fairy had disappeared but Maeve sat on the ground and she looked her old self again.

'Are you okay,' Josh asked concerned.

'I guess so. I didn't know what came over me, following that fairy especially after all the warnings we've got,' Maeve sighed. All of a sudden out of nowhere a whole kingdom appeared. A king as tall as a finger sat on a beautiful throne.

'So you must be the wizards I keep hearing about, 'he said, 'it was foretold that you would arrive Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Isabel, Josh and Maeve.'

'Hey, how do you know our names?' Isabel asked.

'I know everything but we shouldn't waste our time with chitchat. I've got important things to tell you,' he replied, 'but first let me introduce myself. I'm King William the fourth, ruler of all Tir Na Nog. Usually we don't interfere with the business of Earthlings but this is an exception. No one is able to tell you; well Dumbeldore perhaps if you three had told him the whole truth,' he threw an unexplainable look at Josh, Maeve and Isabel and then continued, 'so we see it as our job to tell you something about the battle that lies ahead.'

'Battle, what battle?' Harry asked.

'A battle in which everyone is needed, a battle against your greatest enemies.'

'The one-who-must-not-be-named of course,' Ron sighed.

'Wait a sec, did he say 'enemies', Hermoine asked.

'Hey, what?' Harry asked but King William continued his speech before anyone could say a word.

'So it is therefor necessary that those three,' he pointed with his staff at Josh, Isabel and Maeve, 'retrieve an excellent training but I sense that there's already taken care of that. So what needed now is thrust and teamwork. Now go and do as I told you. Don't forget: not a word to anyone about Tir Na Nog.' Suddenly everything was black and they were back at the well. The fairy giggled and disappeared.

'Oh no, look at the time, it's way past noon,' Ron said.

'I don't think your mom will be thrilled about this,' Hermoine noticed. They ran back to the Burrow with the speed of light. Mrs Weasley was already waiting with a furious look on her face.

'Prepare yourselves,' Ron whispered.

'Where have you been, I've worried sick about you,' Mrs Weasley shrieked.

'Mom, we're only an hour late,' Ron tried.

'Who know what could have happened to you with all those death-eaters on the loose,' and then they got a boring lecture about safety, 'and where have you been? Look at your clothes!' For the first time everyone looked at their clothes and saw that they were under dirt.

'We were sort of lost,' Hermoine explained.

'And that's why were late,' Harry filled in.

'Okay, by the way when you six where out Dumbeldore was here. He said that he would pick you up in three days to start your training,' Mrs Weasley said to the trio, a lot calmer.

'Okay, we understand,' they replied.

'We were just about to serve lunch, so you'd better hurry before everything is gone,' Mrs Weasley said. 

The three days past quickly and Harry, Ron and Hermoine became good friends with Isabel, Josh and Maeve. Prof. Dumbeldore apperated on a sunny afternoon in June.

'Hello Prof. Dumbeldore, nice to see you,' Mr Weasley said.

'Thank you,' he replied and turned to Josh, Maeve and Isabel who were watching Ron, Harry, Fred and George as they played a game of Quidditch, 'are you ready to come with me?' They nodded and Ron, Harry, Fred and George landed.

'So where are you taking them,' Harry asked.

'To Hogwarts of course,' Dumbeldore replied. Everyone looked surprised except Hermoine.

'Haven't you read "Hogwarts, a history," she said impatient.

'No and you know that by now,' Ron threw back.

'Let me explain it Miss Granger,' Prof. Dumbeldore said, 'since a couple of years Hogwarts is open in the summer then it is, to say in Muggles terms, summer-school. Students who are behind or who are experiencing difficulties in some classes can some in the summer to catch up. They get special attention from the teachers.

Miss Woods, Mr Smith and Miss Brunett will follow three classes: spells, potions and defence against black. The teachers know about your situation and will help you wherever they can. I think that covers about everything.'

'So, how are we gonna get to Hogwarts?' Maeve asked.

'By using this,' Dumbeldore showed them a bag, 'a portkey.' Mrs Weasley brought them their backpacks.

'See you in a couple of weeks,' Maeve said and waved and so did Isabel and Josh. Then the four touched the portkey and disappeared.

_  
_

_~~ Part 8~~_

When the portkey stopped Josh looked around and the grounds of Hogwarts loomed up.

'It's really beautiful,' Maeve sighed.

'Thank you. I suggest that we go to the Big Hall,' Dumbeldore said, 'you must have heard about the sorting ceremony.' Josh nodded. 'We won't sort you because you only will stay for a short time and during the summer there aren't any houses, that's too complicated,' Dumbeldore continued.

'I understand. There's one thing I wanted to ask you, do we follow our classes with other pupils,' Isabel wanted to know.

'No, because you know so little, it will go faster when only the three of you are in a class,' Dumbeldore explained while they entered the Big Hall. It was really enormous and there were very few students in it.

'You're just in time for dinner,' Dumbeldore said. All the students sat at one table and at the teachers table were a lot of unknown teachers (Hogwarts hired special teachers for summer school). Maeve, Josh and Isabel joined in with the other students. Dinner was wonderful; the house elves had outdone themselves. After dinner Dumbeldore told everyone that lessons started tomorrow and that their timetable could be found at their bed. Maeve, Isabel and Josh were told that they could sleep in the tower of Gryffindor.

'Need, I never thought…'Isabel burst out but then wisely kept quiet. She walked around in the tower where the girls used to sleep.

'It seems like we're the only two here,' Maeve said, 'it's really big around here. If you don't mind, I want to sleep.'

'Sure, goodnight,' Isabel said.

'Goodnight.' They both fell asleep in an instant. The next morning was as beautiful as yesterday. After breakfast the trio looked which class they had first.

'We start with a double hour potions from Prof. Flynn,' Josh read.

'Okay, off to the dungeons we go,' Maeve said.

'I hope it's not so bad as in the books,' Isabel said. When they arrived at the dungeons Prof. Flynn was already waiting. She was the opposite of Snape. Her hair was blond, very long and they were everything but greasy. Her blue eyes were friendly as to Snape's cold black ones. She even smiled friendly.

'Welcome, please enter,' even her voice sounded kind.

'We don't have a cauldron or anything like that,' Maeve realised and she told the others.

'Never thought of that,' Isabel said.

'It's okay, you can use the ones from school,' Prof. Flynn said, 'the teachers know of your situation and we'll try to teach you as much as we can. Now let's start with your education.' First they had to take notes about ingredients, where to find them and what their purpose was. The lesson was over before they knew it. Prof. Flynn said what their homework was and then Maeve, Isabel and Josh took off for spells. They had great trouble finding the classroom and they made it just in time.

'Hello, I'm Devon Warson, Prof. Warson for you and I'll be your teachers in spells, please enter,' he introduced himself. They introduced themselves and found a seat in the class.

'So let me see your wands,' Prof. Warson asked and so they did.

'Okay, I'm going to start with learning you the easiest spells and later we can concentrate on the difficult ones,' Prof. Warson continued. After spells there was lunch break. The trio walked towards the great hall.

'I never thought that doing magic is so difficult,' Josh sighed, he had had problems with some spells.

'And they give so much homework,' Maeve added.

'Hey guys lighten up, we're on Hogwarts,' Isabel exclaimed.

'J.K. Rowling makes it look so easy,' Josh continued without taking any notice of Isabel.

'So after lunch we have defence against black arts, there I've been waiting for all day,' Isabel sighed, 'we have Prof. Welles.' 

'Prof. Flynn was really nice,' Josh said, who sat down and started to eat.

'Yeah, a lot of teachers could learn a lot from her,' Maeve agreed. Lunch was over pretty quickly. Their teacher for defence against black arts reminded Maeve a bit to Prof. McGonagall, she was serve but righteous. This class turned out to be the hardest of them all.

In the next few weeks Isabel, Maeve and Josh learned how to brew potions, do spells and defence themselves if they were attacked. Isabel turned out to be a natural while Josh had problems with some spells and Maeve was not one of the best or the worst, she was in the middle. The week before their last week of their stay at Hogwarts they heard that next week there were exams.

'What?' Maeve exclaimed when Prof. Warson told them this, 'but I thought…'

'We want to know what you have learned and the test won't be that hard,' Prof. Warson ensured.

'We better hit the books,' Isabel said after class. They started studying instead of having fun. As the finals drew closer all the students got more nervous. Finally, their exams were over! The next day the results were announced. Maeve had a C for defence against black arts, a B for potions and also a C for spells. Josh had a D for spells, a C for potions and a B for defence against black arts. Isabel had an A for defence against black arts and spells and a B for potions. The teachers had told her that she had talent. Far to soon the day had come to say Hogwarts goodbye and go back to the Burrow.

In their weeks on Hogwarts there was no news about Voldemort. There was nothing in the Daily Prophet or any news from the Weasley's, they had said that they would keep the trio posted. Half an hour before Maeve, Josh and Isabel left Sirius dropped by.

'Is that Sirius?' Maeve whispered.

'I think so but what is he doing here?' Josh asked as they saw Sirius going to Dumbeldore's quarters.

'Shall we follow him?' Isabel suggested.

'Nope, I don't wanna get caught on my last day,' Maeve replied.

'I agree,' Josh said, 'and if it's important I bet that Dumbeldore will tell us.' So they went to the common room of Gryffindor to check everything ones more.

'How are we gonna get back?' Josh asked.

'I think we'll use the portkey,' Maeve replied. The portrait of the fat lady swung open and Dumbeldore and Sirius entered.

'I assume that you know that this is Sirius Black?' Dumbeldore asked, the trio asked.

'I have important news about he-who-must-not-be-named but I'll tell it when we see Harry,' Sirius said. It was obviously very important because Dumbeldore and Sirius looked both deadly serious.

'Have you got your belongings?' Dumbeldore asked.

'Yes, we have,' they replied.

'Okay, here's the portkey that will take you back to the Burrow. Sirius is coming with you,' Dumbeldore said while he gave Sirius a plastic bag. Isabel took Sirius' hand while Maeve got Josh' and Josh Isabel's.

'Thanks for everything,' Isabel said to Dumbeldore.

'You're welcome, I hope I'll see you soon,' Dumbeldore replied. Then the four people disappeared.

  


_~~ Part 9~~_

When Josh looked around they stood in the garden of the Burrow. On they place where Sirius stood was now a black dog. Harry, Ron and Hermoine came out of the house.

'Hi, good to see you,' Ron greeted.

'Thanks, it's good to see you too,' Maeve replied.

'So, how was school,' Hermoine asked.

'It was cool,' the trio answered in unison. Harry noticed the black that was licking his hand.

'Is that…' he asked.

'Yes, he says he has important news for us,' Isabel replied.

'I know a safe place where we can talk,' Ron said, 'our pasture.'

'Okay, lead the way,' Josh said. When they arrived at the pasture they made sure that no one was around.

'It's safe,' Harry said. The black dog changed back into Harry's godfather. Harry smiled and said,

'It's good to see you.'

'Likewise, but there's no time for small talk. I have important things to say for all six of you,' Sirius said, 'the word has gotten around that Voldemort has a new accomplish. Her name is Robin. She's not an ordinary death-eater; she's his right-hand man. She's as ruthless as her master is. The first time she was spotted was about the same time as you three appeared. Dumbeldore thinks that she is from your world. I have a picture of her, will you take a look and see if you recognise her?' He got a picture out of his pocket and showed it to Isabel, Josh and Maeve. On it was a woman with long black hair and green eyes.

'I know her,' Isabel burst out,' she's crazy, I mean she's a witch or so she claims. She's wanted for several murders.'

'Thanks, that explains a lot,' Sirius said, 'but what I just told isn't all. We don't know what she or the Dark Lord are up to so you have to be careful. All six of you aren't strong enough to defeat her. I have to go I don't want to get caught. I hope you'll be careful.' Sirius disapparated and a raven laughed.

'Just what we need, another enemy to worry about,' Harry said darkly.

'I don't the she'll harm you. You-know-who wants the pleasure to kill you himself.

'I hope you're right,' Harry sighed, 'but I don't wanna think about that now. Let's go back to the Burrow.'

'You're not going anywhere,' croaked the raven.

'Who said that?' Maeve yelled, 'we don't like your joke! Show yourselves.'

'If that is what you want,' the raven croaked and began to change into a human.

'Robin!' Isabel shouted when she completely changed.

'That's the correct answer and this is what you've won a trip to the after life,' she said while she said this she had drawn her wand and now stunned Ron and Hermoine.

'Now it's just the five of us,' Robin said with an evil grin.

  


_~~ Part 10~~_

'What do you want from us,' Isabel yelled.

'Silly girl. Haven't you figured that out yet?' Robin said, 'apparently not otherwise you wouldn't ask. I'm the one who opened the portal so that I could get here. You came here by accident but I won't let you interfere with my business again. You three and pathetic scar boy can't stop me!' She pointed her wand at Isabel. 'You'll be the first to die. I really hate Muggles who try to be wizards.' Harry felt his scar burning, it hurt really badly. Suddenly a cloud with the face of Voldemort appeared.

'Robin!' the icy voice of Voldemort said, 'what are you doing? Harry Potter is mine!'

'I'm sorry master, I…' Robin stuttered.

'I heard not so good things about you,' Voldemort continued, 'and I was hoping that it wasn't true but now I'm starting to believe it.' While Voldemort spoke the cloud kept growing.

'Master, those are all lies, you know that I'm loyal to you,' Robin stuttered.

'They say you're planning to kill me and take over yourselves,' Voldemort continued. Harry was lying on the ground with his hand against his scar. Silently Josh lifted him while Isabel and Maeve were carrying Ron and Hermoine.

'Oh no, you're not going anywhere,' Robin said, 'you see I've made a force-field so if you try you will be fried.' Voldemort had materialised on the pasture.

'If you're so loyal then why did you disobey my order to stay away from Harry Potter, Josh Smith, Maeve Brunett and Isabel Woods?' Voldemort asked but he didn't wait to hear the answer, 'feel the wrath of the Dark Lord. Avada Kedavra.' A flash of green light came out of Voldemort's wand. Robin didn't expect it and was killed immediately.

'That is what happens if you turn on me,' Voldemort said with a vicious laugh, 'and once all my powers are resorted you'll die Harry Potter!' Then he dissolved and was gone. In the mean time Isabel and Maeve had lifted the stunning spell on Hermoine and Ron. When everyone had came to their senses Josh explained the whole situation to Hermoine and Ron. Suddenly Maeve felt something on her back; she opened her backpack and threw everything out. On the ground lay the game; it was a portal again.

'I guess with Robin killed we can go home,' Isabel said.

'Home, that sounds good,' Josh sighed, 'we better go before it closes. Farewell.' Josh shook the hands of Ron, Harry, and Hermoine and then jumped in the game.

'Well… farewell I guess, I enjoyed it,' Maeve said, waved and followed after Josh. Isabel still had to go and she hugged Harry, Hermoine and Ron who were too amazed to say something.

'I'm not saying farewell but see you,' Isabel said, she jumped and directly after that the game disappeared.

'Okay, will somebody please tell me what happened,' Harry said surprised.

'Actually, it's quit simple,' Dumbeldore said who appeared out of nothing.

~~ Epilogue ~~

And that was how Maeve Josh and I met Harry Potter. When we came back only ten minutes had passed and nobody had missed us. From that day on we were the best friends.

And in Harry Potter's world everything turned out okay too. Dumbeldore knew God know how, where we cane from and explained it to Harry, Ron and Hermoine. Then they understood the whole situation much better. Dumbeldore believed that we were send to defeat Robin because we had some magic in us. I don't know if that's true but I do know that we had the time of our lives in Harry's world and that we'll never forget it.


End file.
